


A Happy Interlude

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in Waya's life, despite the awkwardness, he does get a happy interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kimmie <3 I went through some of your letters and decided to have a go to see if I could do a little birthday treat.
> 
> There is actually saga WIP before getting to this point, but the long and short of it is, Yashiro is a temporary flatmate to Waya in Tokyo, and Waya was complaining about how difficult it is to find a sex-friend if you wanted to avoid a lot of weirdness, let alone a boyfriend, /o\ but I couldn’t get that bit written in time.
> 
> #I'm sorry Mario, #but the plot is in another castle, #Waya's life

“I’ll tell you what” Yashiro lazily offers, “If I don’t have to get off this couch, and you can get me hard, you can do whatever you want with me. And if it’s good we can do it again later.”  
“Do you have any idea what you are offering?” Waya says flatly.  
“A pretty difficult challenge, since I’m pretty drunk right now, you’re gonna have trouble getting it up. Sides, as long as we both cum it’s all good right?”  
“Ugh. Fine, whatever. Let’s see how this goes.”

Waya gets up, pats his pants as if confirming something, before kneeling in between Yashiro’s legs at the couch, and starting the process of delicately unzipping and pulling out Yashiro’s flaccid penis from his pants. He breathes out softly, his expression intent and Yashiro can’t help but feel a twitch through his spine, in response, and as Waya looks amazingly decadent with his tongue carefully rolling around Yashiro’s tip, before taking in the whole of little Yashiro, sucking tightly, and each time he pulls back, Yashiro can feel his length increasing .

It’s amazingly hot, surprisingly so, as a virgin Yashiro always thought that the sucking noises would be annoying, but instead finds that he’s resisting the urge to fist Waya’s hair tightly, forcing himself in deeper and can’t help but groan deeply. Waya’s clearly getting off on it to, his hands are moving furiously just beyond Yashiro’s vision at the base of the couch. 

Then Waya stops suddenly, and at Yashiro’s questioning tone, the lustful expression on his face turns mischievous. “You did say if I got you hard, I could do whatever I wanted to you.”

Yashiro blinks, before the point connects in his head. Then he laughs, “I guess I did”, he says pulling off his pants, before switching his angle and sliding his feet up onto the couch, and Waya stands, pulling out a packet from the pockets of his cargo pants, and then stripping them off.

He angles himself over Yashiro awkwardly, and Yashiro feels tinges of apprehension, especially as Waya starts tearing open a condom package – but then Waya leans down breaths hotly, “you’re not allowed to go anywhere chibi-san”, before snapping the condom on.

Yashiro has just enough time to think ‘wait what’, as Waya moves forward and then starts angling himself down, and then Yashiro has no choice but to groan deeply as it’s… Good. Tight. Warm. Intense. Unexpected. Hot. Yeah, he’s going to go with the last, it’s hot, having Waya settle down impaled deeply, and Yashiro finds that he is powerless to move underneath, not even to try and raise his knees to give Waya something to lean against as Waya angles back as he sinks down.

They both breathe in deeply, before Waya presses his knees down on the couch and starts moving his hips, and Yashiro can’t help but snap his own hips in turn, raising his hands to help hold Waya steady as they settle into a frantic but steady pace.

Waya’s the one who finds release first, powerful spurts spreading across Yashiro’s shirt, and Yashiro follows shortly after, feeling supremely conscious of every shudder across Waya’s body with each remaining thrust, before finally finding his release.

* * *

“So was it good?” Waya asked, after they’d basked in the after glow  
“Yeah.”  
“Good, because I’m going to hold you to your promise.”  
“Haha, I look forward to it.”


End file.
